The present invention relates to sporting boards and in particular to snowboards.
In the past, commercial snowboards have been limited in their ability to make sharp turns and maneuver over uneven surfaces and around moguls. In addition, known snowboards are awkward to store and transport. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,091, filed by the inventor of the present invention, addressed the limitations of the one-piece snowboard by describing an articulated two-piece (or two section) snowboard. The sections are joined by a connector which allows horizontal (side to side) movement, and vertical (up and down) movement (although one embodiment substantially prevents vertical movement) of one section relative to the other section. The connector of the '091 patent further provides only marginal resistance to twisting of one section relative to the other section, and as a result, the snowboard may be difficult to control. Both front and rear sections have a uniquely shaped convex bottom with ridges to facilitate movement through the snow, turning, and braking. The '091 patent specifically describes a plurality of longitudinally running ribs and/or grooves on the bottom of each snowboard section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,867, filed by the inventor of the present invention, describes a two-piece snowboard including a connector which behaves like a piece of vertical spring steel, still allowing flexing from side to side, while substantially preventing up and down flexing. Unfortunately, the lack of vertical flexing in some embodiments of the '091 patent and in the '867 patent in general, makes it difficult to follow much of the irregular terrain enjoyed by snowboard riders. The snowboard described in the '867 patent also includes the bottom and ribs and/or grooves of the '091 patent. Due to the shape of the bottom and the ribs of the snowboards described in the '091 and '867 patents, the ribs (and/or grooves) generally contact the snow surface while traveling in a straight line. Such contact may result in increased drag and thus limit snowboard speed. The '091 patent and the '867 patent are herein incorporated by reference.